


Awkward Encounters

by Moose_Tracks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Tracks/pseuds/Moose_Tracks
Summary: Sam catches her roommate and long-time crush, Peter in the middle of some alone time. Awkwardness ensues and she does her best to avoid him until Peter has enough and confronts her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 35
Collections: Peter Parker Is Everything





	Awkward Encounters

Samantha couldn't wait to get home. Her last class of the day had been cancelled, giving her an extra hour before she had to be at work. The elevator opened up to the tenth floor and she got out with a sigh of relief, tucking a stand of straight brown hair behind her ear before digging out her apartment keys. She vaguely wondered if Peter was home, knowing how erratic his work schedule could be it was anyone's guess. 

She entered the little two-bedroom apartment, closing the door quietly behind her she dropped her school bag on the couch, followed by her scarf and coat, the air in the building much warmer than it had been outside. There was no sign of anyone else around, but that wasn't unusual with her roommate. 

Sam had met Peter in her senior year of high school. Her family had gone to New York for winter vacation to visit some family and he had been her cousin's boyfriend. Despite living on opposite sides of the country, MJ and Sam had always been close and kept in contact often. When Sam graduated and was given the opportunity to go to college in New York, she jumped at the opportunity. MJ and Peter had been broken up by then, but they were still great friends and hung out frequently, so Sam's friendship with him, and the rest of their group, was inevitable. 

Sam and Peter had become especially close, eventually deciding to become roommates when he wanted to move out on his own and she needed more space than the dorms could provide. It had just made sense. 

The short brunette plopped down on the couch, digging out the textbook for her Algorithms and Data Structures class. She may as well get some school work done while she had the extra time. Just as she was opening up the book she heard a noise coming from down the hall. Sam got up from her spot on the couch, distinguishing the sound as grunts coming from Peter's room. He had probably gotten hurt again while patrolling. The last time that happened, she'd had to stitch up a knife wound because he'd refused to tell Mr. Stark about it. She sighed, ready to berate the young man again as she pushed his bedroom door open. 

The sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks. Peter was in his room, sitting at his desk on his computer, with headphones on. None of that was unusual until paired with the fact that he was wearing only boxers, the piece of clothing pulled down enough to expose his large, erect dick. His hand was stroking it quickly and firmly, the movements erratic as his eyes focused on the screen where a petite brunette was getting plowed from behind. The grunts and groans coming from his mouth were deep and guttural, the sound of it making a liquid heat pool in her abdomen. 

Sam was in shock, unable to move despite the voice screaming in her head to close the door before he noticed her. She'd been infatuated with the boy since the moment she met him and the sight of her longtime crush in such a position was enough to make her head spin and her pussy clench. 

His hand was moving faster and faster, his eyes clenching shut and head thrown back in ecstasy and before she knew it, he was exploding. His load shot up, covering his hand, stomach and even some of his chest. As he lay there in his post orgasmic haze, Sam finally snapped out of her trance. 

"Holy shit", Peter's eyes shot open at her words, meeting her dark brown orbs for a second before she slammed his door shut and ran. She heard something fall and assumed it was him as she grabbed her coat and bag off the couch and booked it out of the apartment. She'd work on homework somewhere else...

\-------------------

Sam spent the next week avoiding Peter. She came home as little as possible, and when she was home she kept to her room, door closed and locked. She even spent a couple nights at her cousin's place, MJ and her girlfriend Gwen listening as she vented everything that had happened. The memory of that conversation was enough to make Sam cringe. 

"You should've fucked him", MJ had shrugged carelessly after hearing the awkward story. 

"MJ, what the hell?", Sam flushed, "Wouldn't that be weird? You're my cousin, and you guys dated for years."

"Yea, and then we broke up. We're friends. What's the big deal?", she should've expected as much from her cousin but the casual way she was acting about this made Sam wonder if maybe she was being dramatic.

Gwen took that moment to chime in, "Sam, we all know you've liked Peter for years. I think what MJ is saying is you should go for it."

"Was I really that obvious?", Sam groaned at the knowing looks the two girls shared with each other, "Oh God, who else knows?"

"Everyone except him I'd imagine", MJ grins at her embarrassed younger cousin, "you're just lucky that boy is so oblivious."

The petite girl just whines more, burying her red face in her hands as Gwen proceeds to rub her back comfortingly. 

She stayed two nights before her cousin kicked her out, telling her it was "time to grow the fuck up and face the music". That night Sam didn't return home until almost 1:30 in the morning. She'd gone straight to the restaurant where she worked after school and sat at an empty table, attempting to focus on her school work until her shift started. She stayed to do some overtime, jumping at the excuse when her boss had pleaded that they really needed the extra help. Now here she was, practically tip toeing her way into the dark and eerily quiet apartment. 

With any luck, Peter was out on patrol or sleeping already. She made her way down the hall quietly and slid into her room, closing the door with a barely audible click. The silence made her let out a relieved sigh, the tension in her body loosening as she moved to flick on the light switch.

"You're home late", she screamed at the voice, turning around to see Peter sitting on her bed, waiting for her. 

"I-I, uh had work", she stuttered out, eyes moving over the room to look anywhere but at him, "in fact, I'm really tired. I should probably get some sleep."

"You haven't been home in days", the defeated tone of his voice was enough to make her look up, meeting the full effect of his sad puppy dog eyes. The look made her gut clench with guilt at what she was putting him through. 

"I was with MJ and Gwen", she said as if it explained everything, "but I'm home now."

They were both quiet, watching each other sadly before they both tried to break the silence simultaneously, "I'm sorry."

Now they looked at each other in disbelief, Sam speaking first this time, "Wait, why are you sorry?"

"I- uh, I mean I probably should've locked my door or something. I'm... I'm sorry you had to see all that", his hand was running through his hair, tousling the messy waves as his cheeks flushed pink. 

"Peter wh- what?", Sam looked at him as if he'd just grown two more heads, "What are you talking about? None of this is your fault, it's mine!" She turned away, pacing in front of her closed door, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have barged into your room and I definitely shouldn't have stayed and watched after realizing what you were doing!"

"Wait, how long were you watching?", Peter's face turned even more red, if that was possible.

"I-I don't know. Longer than I should've", she stuttered, embarrassed all over again. 

He stared at her speechless, his eyes watching her with a laser sharp focus that made Sam's stomach twist in knots. His eyes seemed to flicker with realization, a cool determination settling over him as he stood, stepping towards her with an unsettling calm. 

"That doesn't make sense", he squinted at her, the look making her nervous. 

"What do you mean?", her eyes darted down to avoid his gaze, watching his feet step ever closer. 

"I mean, why would you stick around to watch after realizing what I'm doing Sam? That doesn't make any sense", he leaned closer, catching her eyes with his own, "Unless there's something you're not telling me here."

"I- uh, what wouldn't I be telling you?", his close proximity and dark eyes were making that ache come back, the memory of his blissed out face searing into her brain at the absolute worst moment. 

"Did you like watching me, Sam?", her eyes were wide and mouth dropped open in shock, unable to think of a response so he kept going, stepping so close their chests were barely an inch from touching. So close, Sam had to look up to see his face. "Is that why you stayed?", his hands lifted, pressing against the door on either side of her head, making her feel like a trapped doe as his face crept closer. 

She couldn't speak, but she shut her mouth, swallowing hard at the lump in her throat. She couldn't stop the way her eyes trailed down to his lips, pink and soft and so very inviting, licking her own in anticipation. When her eyes looked back up into his, they were darker then usual, pupils nearly consuming his brown irises as he watched her with, what appeared to be desire. 

Sam was way past the point of no return and she finally thought 'fuck it' and pushed herself forward, her plump tan lips meeting his thinner pink ones in a heated kiss. It was deep and desperate and as their tongues met she moaned, the sound making Peter grab her hips, his grip tight. 

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She'd wanted him as long as she'd known him and the feel of his lips on hers finally was like a dream come true. 

When she pulled away to take a much needed breath, his lips started trailing kisses along her jaw and sucked on a spot behind her ear that made her writhe against him and pull his hair, letting out little mewls and whimpers, "Ooooh, Peter."

One of his hands made it's way down to her ass, squeezing her cheek firmly and using it to drag her closer, his obvious erection rubbing against her stomach. "Fuck Peter, please", she wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for, she just knew she needed him, needed more. 

"God Sam", the young man growled against her neck, as she continued to grind against him desperately, "I've wanted to do this for so long."

She was so strung out, it took her a minute to realize what he was saying. "Really? H-How long?", she stuttered at the feel of his thigh rubbing against her sweet spot, the friction feeling so good, but also not nearly enough. 

"Years", he admitted, lifting his head to meet her eyes, the arousal joined with a genuine earnestness, "I've thought about having you like this for years Sam."

"Holy shit", she exclaimed, the desire clearing away enough for her to talk without dry humping him, "Peter, I like you. I've liked you since the moment I met you."

Peter's face was full of confusion, "But me and MJ..."

"I know", Sam started to pull away from him, the previous sexual tension in the room dispersing. 

"Wow", he was looking at her with surprise, his brown eyes wide, but one hand kept its place on her hip. 

"Yea", she winced, starting to regret having said anything when he just stares at her more. 

The silence drags on, and just when Sam is getting ready to just kick him out of her room, she feels a hand drag softly along her jaw, pulling her face until her lips meet Peter's again. This kiss is slower, but no less passionate, their tongues wrapping around each other as he explores her mouth thoroughly, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull herself even closer. 

The kiss becomes frantic again and they're both grabbing desperately at each other, Sam's hands exploring the skin under his t shirt, while Peter's moves to grab her thighs, lifting her effortlessly as her legs wrap around his waist. He walks to the bed with ease, her small body weighing practically nothing with his enhanced strength, and drops her on the surface, her body bouncing lightly on the mattress. 

She lifts herself on her elbows, watching as he pulls off his shirt, his body lean but full of muscles and the sight makes her panties flood. Sam hurries to say something before she gets caught in a sex daze again, "So what does this mean? What are we?"

Peter simply grins, crawling over her body until their eyes are locked, "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"God, yes", she drags him down for another kiss, only pulling away when he's tugging at her shirt, ripping the garment off along with her bra. Her breasts are small, but he doesn't seem to mind as his mouth instantly latches on to a nipple, his fingers pinching the other. 

She gasps, whining desperately as she buries her hands in his hair again, trying to pull him closer, but he has other plans and soon enough he's trailing kisses down her body, his hands working on the button and zipper of her jeans. Peter is quick to tug them off, and Sam watches as he drags a finger right down the soaked material of her panties.

"You're already so wet, is this all for me", he looks up to meet her eyes, fingers not stopping their too light touching. 

"Yes Peter, it's all for you. Please, I need you to touch me", she's desperate and breathless, attempting to buck her hips further into his touch, but his arm is draped over her hips stopping any movement. 

"I am touching you", his voice is raspy and teasing. 

She whimpers, "Peter please! I need you in me. I need to cum. Please, please." Sam is positive that she's never been this desperate for someone in her life. But everything about Peter makes her nerve endings light on fire and suddenly he's ripping her panties right off of her and his tongue is lapping away at her clit and she's seeing stars. The pleasure is too much and her eyes are rolling back, head thrown against her pillows as she moans so loud, she's sure it'll wake the neighbors. 

He pulls away just as suddenly and she's whining, her hips trying to chase after his mouth. "If you want me to keep going you're gonna have to be a good girl and keep your eyes open. I want to watch your face when you cum all over my tongue Sam."

His words are filthy and makes her pussy clench around nothing, eager for something to fill it as she lifts her head to watch him through half-lidded eyes. As soon as she's watching again he dives back in, his tongue flicking her clit and two fingers finding their way into her, the wetness making it easy for them to pump in and out. 

"Fuck Peter", Sam moans, fighting to keep her eyes locked on his, watching her from between her thighs as she rolls her hips, desperate for release, "I'm soooooo c-close."

Her confession eggs him on, his fingers going from two to three and his lips wrap around her clit, sucking harshly on the nub and that's it, she's gone. Her vision turns white and she's exploding on his fingers, pussy clenching desperately at them. She practically screams his name, only noticing the pounding on their ceiling as she's coming down from her high, too lost in her post orgasmic haze to feel embarrassed about what the neighbors might think.

"Holy. Shit.", Sam pants, out of breath as she brushes the sweaty locks out of her face, "that was... amazing."

Peter looks more than a little smug, wiping his face on the back of his hand and climbs up her body to drag her into a deep kiss, the taste of herself on his tongue making a lazy moan escape her. When he pulls back from the kiss she's quick to push him off, his hurt expression only lasts for a second before she's tugging on the sweats and boxers he's still wearing. 

Now he's sitting against her headboard naked and she's the one in between his legs, tongue dragging slowly up the length of his cock. The thing was even bigger up close and Sam couldn't help the brief worry about if it was gonna fit in her mouth. 

"Shit", Peter is speaking through clenched teeth, "Sam, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to", she shoots him a quick grin before she engulfs the tip in the wet warmth of her mouth, tongue flicking at his sensitive slit.

He groans, his fingers wrapping in her long hair as he watches her lips close around his dick, "Well if that's what you want I'm not gonna stop you."

Sam drags her mouth up and down his shaft, slowly taking more of him in with each stroke of her mouth, one hand gripping the base while the other moves to fondle his balls.

"Fuck Sam", Peter moans, "you look so fucking good like this. Such a good girl with your lips wrapped around my cock."

Her pussy clenches, eager for another round and she moans around his dick in her mouth, the vibrations against his shaft making him grip the duvet so hard his knuckles have turned white. It's clear he's keeping himself under control, probably worried about hurting her and the thought makes Sam pull off of him, his dick slick and shiny with her spit. 

"Peter, stop holding back", she practically demands, her hand sliding up and down his length, lubricated with saliva, "I want you to let go and do what you want with me. Come on Peter, I can take it."

When she shoves herself back down on his cock, Peter can't help himself and he bucks his hips up, moaning as his tip hits the back of her throat. She chokes on it for a second but her eyes are still staring at him, full of desire so he pulls back and thrusts again, this time filling up more of her throat and the moan she lets out has him gritting his teeth, trying not to blow his load yet. 

"Is this what you want?", he emphasizes the question with another thrust of his hips, the moan that follows making him smirk. "You're not a good girl at all. You're just a dirty. Little. Slut. Isn't that right?", he's fucking her throat so fast that she can't catch a breath, spots filling her vision, but she's wetter than ever. "I'm gonna fill up that hot little throat of yours. Are you ready baby?" One, two, three more thrusts and he's holding himself deep in her throat, shooting his load straight into her stomach. He pulls out about halfway through, letting the rest of it fill up her mouth, which she swallows down quickly, finally able to breathe again. 

Once he's done, he's quick to pull her up to lay next to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair and giving her forehead a kiss. "You're absolutely incredible Sam", their arms are wrapped around each other, and Peter is peppering her with kisses and praises. 

Sam is enjoying the sweet affection he's giving her, but she's so wet and needy again that she grabs his hand, tugging it down towards where she wants him. His fingers are quick to slide through her wet folds, eyes darkening again at the little whimper she lets out. 

"Does that feel good?", Peter whispers against the skin of her throat, pumping two fingers slowly in and out of her pussy.

"Yes, yes", Sam gasps, rolling her hips against the delicious sensation of his fingers, "it's so, so good Peter."

"But you want more, don't you?", he teases, his cock hard again and rubbing against her hip, "Be a good girl and tell me."

She whines, thrusting herself on his fingers, which are barely moving anymore, "Fuck me Peter! Please, I need you to fuck me."

He's quick to roll on top of her, lining up with her dripping entrance and rubbing his tip in the wetness. He looks up, waiting for her confirmation, "I'm on birth control and I trust you Peter." 

His eyes are soft at the statement and he leans down to give her one more quick kiss before he slams into her, both of them letting out moans at the intense pleasure. 

"Shit Sam, you're so tight", Peter groans, fighting to thrust in and out of her.

"I think you're just really big Peter", she bucks up, eager for him to fuck her harder.

The statement is definitely an ego boost and he grins, grabbing her legs and draping them over his elbows the angle letting him hit her deeper as he fucks her hard. Her small tits are bouncing with the force of his thrusts and Sam's moaning like crazy, her hands moving up to press against the headboard, which has started thumping against her wall rapidly. The neighbors were sure to complain tomorrow, but she didn't care right now, focused only on the feeling of Peter fucking her.

He drops one of her legs, his hand moving towards her pussy as he uses his thumb to harshly rub at her little bud, the combination making her choke on air. It's not long before she's cumming all over his cock, crying out, "Oh God, Peter. Fuck!"

He doesn't let up for a moment, still fucking her hard, his thumb still rubbing her clit and before the first one ends, another orgasm is building in her. It hits and the force of it makes tears fall from her eyes. Just like the first time, he's not stopping or slowing down to give her a break and she calls out to him, panicked, "P-peter, stop. I-I can't. Not again. Please."

He ignores her cries, only fucking her faster as he watches her face. She's completely ruined. "Come on baby. I'm so close, be a good girl and come with me. One more and you can take a break."

She's still moaning and crying, the pleasure more intense than anything else she'd ever felt, but she nods. The muscles in his body are tensing up and he's close, so close, but he holds off. "Cum Sam. Cum one more time so I can fill you up baby", he rasps, his voice the final catalyst and she comes so hard that she swears she blacks out for a second, coming back to Peter groaning out her name, his twitching dick filling her up with his cum. 

They're both breathing heavily, Peter doesn't move until he's finally finished cumming, pulling away and groaning at the sight of his seed leaking out of her. He plops down on his back next to her, as they struggle to regain their normal breathing. 

"Wow", it's all Sam can say right now as she turns her head to look at him. He was so fucking beautiful. 

"Yea, wow ", Peter grins, turning his face to look right back at her. His crooked smile making her blush, even after everything they'd just done. 

"I, uh, kinda can't believe that just happened."

Peter laughs, nodding in agreement, "I know, believe me. I can't believe it either." He grabs her hand, laceing their fingers together as he stares at her, as if attempting to memorize every little thing about this moment, "But I'm really glad it did."

Sam's heart clenches in her chest and she jokes, "So are you saying I should walk in on you watching porn more often?"

The grin that spreads across his face is decidedly mischievous and he tugs her closer, "Who needs porn when I've got a good little girl right here."

She flushes brightly, hiding her embarrassed face in his chest as it shakes with his laughter. "You're an ass Peter Parker", she pouts, grabbing her blanket and tugging it over her body. 

"Maybe", he wraps his arms around her, pulling the blanket over his body as well with a yawn, "but now I'm your ass."

Sam smiles sleepily into his chest, more than a little pleased at the sound of that. In no time at all the two drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two for this, but we'll see. Let me know what you guys think :D


End file.
